Strawberry Icecream
by Fluff Inc
Summary: A story of how Lyserg fell in love with his princess when he was a mere child... with some help of strawberry icecream rr please!


Strawberry Ice cream 

_© Jess-chan_

Author's Notes: Hi minna-san! It's me Jess-chan with another Jea/Lys fic^^ for **Patty-chan**, for **Ate Eina-chan**, and **Lor-chan**… heh, heh short and sweet as all other one-shot of mine. AU/OOC-ness as usual and the age gaps are different… only by a year^^

A smile made the very corners of his mouth twitch upwards as he gazed lovingly at the dessert placed before him. It had been about a  decade since he had developed his love for ice cream, in particular to strawberry flavored ones.

Work had been keeping him busy lately, keeping him away from his ruby-eyed angel that he yearned for everyday, his craving growing stronger each day to have her presence near, and watch the never unfaltering smile that lit her features grow. 

Lyserg knew his longing for her was inevitable, but whenever he could no longer take the distance between his home to her boarding school in France, his craving for her could be eased somewhat by sitting in one of the ice cream parlors near his home bathing in solitary serenity, and ordering anything, ANYTHING at all with strawberry ice cream on it; be it a sundae, a single scoop, adorned by sprinkles and nuts, or with a candied cherry.

The sight of it would always bring him back to the faithful day back at the Chateaux.

Youthful emerald eyes burned in fiery anger, a distinct pout etched across the young English boy's usually composed façade. To say that Lyserg Diethyl was mad, was quite a big understatement. 

_To others it may have been a rather dense reason, but children of young age, preferably seven, did take to offence the mere fact of being left with no dessert. His mother was chatting with her friends their spot filled with giggles of light humor , while his father had indulged into a conversation with a finely dressed man who seemed to age around his middle thirties.  Duke Verrier had been celebrating his only daughter's sixth birthday, but the young cherub had been nowhere in sight, no sign of her lustrous silvern locks, nor were her bright  pair of scarlet ruby depths perceivable in the vicinity. _

_Huffing angrily at the loss of his precious dessert Lyserg confined himself in the sanctuary of the terrace that extended across the south part of the room. _

_Upon pushing through the glass doors that led to his refuge where the wind can freely whisper its gentle hymns into his ear, and where the sun can shine its  potent rays of gold upon him, he did not expect to find anyone, much less Duke Verrier's very own daughter herself to be indulging on the sweet fulfillment that one can achieve in the confines of a solitary moment._

_He was about to turn back and search for his own haven when the young girl meekly greeted him and invited him to join her in the most polite manner possible. The sun caught onto her platinum locks making it shine brighter if possible, and accenting her already vivid eyes._

_Reluctantly he approached her and decided to join her sitting himself upon the minute mahogany chair that accompanied the coffee table in which a bowl of strawberry ice cream rested._

_For the past hour that he had been conversing with the young Verrier, he had found her to be quite likeable, and as sweet as others had described her, though not near perfect in any sense. It was quite a surprise that Jeanne had stayed quite modest, with the fact that bodyguards accompanied her everywhere she went, raised by a battalion of maids, and was granted with everything she wanted._

_Lyserg had found out that the 'little angel' (a favorite pet name of Jeanne's father) was quite as mischievous as any other child who was basking in the times of youthful delinquencies. _

_Take for example the fact that he practically begged for the bowl of ice cream from the juvenile French maiden, but the young girl would not have it! She seemed to protect it with her everything. Though the impish glint in her eyes that she failed to cover up was a dead give away that she was merely playing with him and that she would've gladly given it up._

_Then, epiphany hit him! He had found the weakness of the ethereal being he had been playing with… needless to say Jeanne was quite ticklish._

_He had continously attacked the back of her knee bent on having his dessert when the playful seraph took a spoonful of ice cream and hit him right into his crisp, white polo, that, wasn't quite so clean anymore._

_A spoonful of strawberry ice cream right into his heart…_

Tsuzuku 

Told you it was short… ^_~ but I'm expecting my reviews! Stupid AP homework-____-*

Sue my goddamn teacher for the friggin' assignment…


End file.
